Everything About You
by iTarundoru
Summary: Hibari definitely hated Dino. Possibly. Maybe. Light D18.


**A/N-** My first time dabbling outside of my usual fandom and with my two favourite characters, no less. Oh my. I hope I don't mutilate them.

I blame this on my neighbour for feeling the need to play the same song, full blast, on loop for the better part of two hours until this idea would not leave me.

**Summary-** Hibari definitely hated Dino. Possibly. Maybe.

* * *

If Hibari Kyouya were to make a list of all of the things that he hated (he wouldn't, of course, because frankly it would turn out far too long and he had much better things to be doing with his time) then he was fairly sure that Dino Cavallone would be high up on that list. In fact Hibari could quite easily create a whole _other_ list of all of the reasons that he hates that Italian man which might actually stretch to be longer than the original one.

For one the man is a stupid herbivore, that much is obvious from first glance. An utterly useless human being who cannot do even the simplest things right unless he is surrounded by his equally hopeless subordinates. Granted when they _are_ around he could technically be classed as quite a formidable opponent and naturally Hibari hates him for that, hates it just like he instinctively hates everything that thinks it is stronger than him. It is no surprise, therefore, that Hibari hates him even more when he announces that he is going to be his tutor. Hibari doesn't _need_ a tutor after all, he is perfectly capable of biting anyone and everyone to death thank you very much.

Naturally this doesn't seem to faze the mafia boss and he still continues to turn up every so often, ignoring the scowls and the I'll-bite-you-to-deaths, until Hibari is forced to tolerate his presence at least a little. He hates this as well.

Even now Hibari can see him from where he is sitting propped up against the wall of Namimori's rooftop, pulling up in front of the school in one of those ridiculously flashy cars that Hibari hates because they attract far too much attention. Two more pull up behind it, which he isn't exactly surprised about. For some reason Dino always finds it necessary to have his subordinates around whenever he comes to visit Hibari. Personally he doesn't see the point of it. In fact it would probably have been smarter _not_ to bring anyone for, as much as he wants to smash his tonfa into that smiling face, he isn't going to do it when the other cannot even walk two steps without falling over something. That would be boring.

A few of those subordinates must have been left behind however for as he hears Dino come clomping up the steps towards the rooftop there comes the unmistakeable thud of a shin bone hitting the ground and a yelp of pain followed by the scurrying footsteps and muffled mumblings of one of his subordinates hurrying to catch up with his boss. Hibari is somewhat pleased about this, and not just because of him falling over, for he detests crowds almost as much as he does the blonde but he hates how much Dino seems to know about him and how considerate he is of Hibari's little social flaw. Fortunately (or rather, unfortunately, in Hibari's opinion) Dino manages to make it to the rooftop without falling back down the stairs or breaking his neck and Hibari watches, more than a little disgruntled, as Hibird leaves his shoulder to go and flutter over to Dino instead, settling down happily inside his hood.

"Kyouya~"

Hibari knows that it shouldn't bother him too much, that Dino does it to plenty of people and that it's probably just a foreign thing, but considering the fact that the Italian seems to know so much of the Japanese language Hibari would have thought that he knew that it wasn't proper social etiquette to freely throw around someone's first name. He hates the closeness that it implies. Beating each other to a bloody pulp every so often does not make them friends, it doesn't even make them _comrades_ like that idiotic Sawada seems to think just because of the few times Hibari _happens _to be passing by just when they _happen_ to be needing him to bite a few people to death.

"What do you want?" Hibari grumbles. He has long since learned that there is no point in pretending to ignore the other for Dino has that loathsome habit of continuing to talk anyway until it is easier for Hibari just to listen the first time around in the hopes that it would make him go away quicker. What he can do, however, is tilt his head back towards the sky and close his eyes to make it perfectly clear that he is only listening because it is far too troublesome to do anything else. Of course Hibari hates the fact that Dino seems to be too stupid to understand this simple thing for the other man moves to stand over him so that the sunbeam that the prefect has been basking in is replaced by a shadow. Dark eyes open once more to shoot a glare upwards to where Dino is now backlit by the sun, the light turning his blonde hair a molten gold.

Hibari hates that hair, it is almost illegal how out of place it seems between the dark browns and blacks that makes up the majority of the community. It is even worse than that other Italian's, that pathetic bomb brat that simpers over Sawada's every move, for at least he has the decency to have some kind of dull, neutral colour. Dino has the nerve to walk around with that bright a hair colour, the kind that has resulted in countless tonfa attacks on those delinquents who think it is cool to bleach their hair a similar shade.

"Oh nothing much." Hibari dislikes how Dino speaks in a tone that indicates that he believes that he is doing him some kind of favour by turning up out of the blue like this. He gives another idiotic smile as though that would placate Hibari's wrath rather than add to it exponentially. "I just thought I would come and see how my adorable student is doing."

"Don't you have better things you could be doing?" Hibari hates how carefree Dino is, he is the boss of an influential mafia family and yet he still manages to find time to come and annoy him for no particular reason. The blonde tilts his head to the side in a manner that might have been considered cute in someone ten years younger but which, frankly, looks quite ridiculous and puts a look of mock thoughtfulness on his features that has Hibari scowling. He is an adult, he should start acting like one.

It takes so long for Dino to reply that Hibari wonders whether he is even going to at all yet when he does it is only to change the subject like he does sometimes in a way that he surely knows infuriates the prefect.

"Can I sit with you?"

"No."

So of course Dino does anyway, settling himself down in such a way that he is too close to ignore the presence of yet far enough away that he is out of the immediate range of any tonfas. Hibari hates that survival instinct. Although he cannot see him Hibari assumes that Dino's subordinate is somewhere nearby for the mafia boss is able to stretch out without incident, Hibird flitting out from his hood to avoid getting squished, and the rooftop once again falls into a lazy kind of silence. It is the kind of silence that Hibari had been looking for and yet when Dino is there with him, he can still feel his presence even when he turns to face away from the other, it suddenly feels vastly different and Hibari hates it.

"I hate you," Hibari announces decisively after a moment as though it is the most normal thing in the world to suddenly state such a fact.

"I know," Dino hums amiably, his voice a sleepy murmur which is yet another thing that Hibari can't stand because it means that the Italian is actually relaxed in his presence. He shouldn't be, he is with one of the most volatile people on the planet, Hibari ought bite him to death right there and then for letting his guard down just to show that he _could. _He should. He will.

Yet when Dino scoots closer a few moments later Hibari hates how he cannot lift his tonfa nor growl some kind of threat (and there were a fair few gruesome ones that sprang to mind) and when he feels a warm weight slumped against his side shortly afterwards he hates how he starts to doubt whether the emotion he feels is even hate at all.

* * *

  
Tell me what you think?


End file.
